Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electric front derailleur for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric front derailleur that can be used with bicycles having different speeds, including bicycles with two chain rings and bicycles with three chain rings.
Background Information
Generally, a front derailleur is mounted to the bicycle frame adjacent to the chain rings or front sprockets to shift a chain laterally between the chain rings. A front derailleur includes a base or fixed member that is non-movably secured to the bicycle frame. A front derailleur further includes a movable member or chain guide that is movably supported relative to the base member such that the movable member moves between at least two lateral shift positions to shift the chain between the chain rings.